Kent in Miami
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: When Clara Marie Kent (Fem!Clark) has to go to Miami to report on the Luthor electoral campaign, she is caught in a gangland fight that leads her to be saved by Horatio Caine and has o help him figure out why Zod is allying himself with Lex and a former friend of Clara's to destroy her life and kill her. Will the Miami CSI's and the Justice League prevent the world's destruction?


Clara Kent is an accident-prone young woman who is always in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's 99% of the time in Metropolis, where she lived after moving away from her family farm in Smallville, Kansas. But Clara wasn't really a normal girl.

Jonathon and Martha Kent had adopted Clara when she was two years old and had been sent from her home planet of Krypton before it exploded, to save her life by her parents Jor-El and Lara-El. Jor-El always looked out for Clara as she grew up into a lovely young woman with a rebellious streak to her destiny that he hoped she'd take.

But, aside from her rebellious streak, Clara loved her birth father and he comforted her and Martha when Jonathon died to save Clara from a Kryptonite bullet that Lex Luthor had shot at her when she was a teenager in Smallville. That was also when Clara met Oliver Queen, Arthur Curry and Victor Stone. They formed what they called the Justice League with Chloe Sullivan and Bart Allen (the grandson of Barry Allen in Central City/AKA: The Flash). Clara became known then as The Blur.

She was in Miami on vacation and working on a report of Lex Luthor's electoral campaign when she was caught in a crossfire between two rival gangs, Clara ducked out of the way of the gunfire (she had to hide her powers in public) and hid in an alleyway when she suddenly felt her strength slipping away and collapsed on the floor, a man stood above her and she saw he had a Kryptonite bracelet on his wrist.

He sneered at her "so, a Daily Planet reporter is The Blur" he smirked cruelly at her and placed the Kryptonite bracelet on her wrist, knowing that it would cause her pain. Clara screamed in pain and looked up at him, she was dressed in her normal Daily Planet clothes, but wore her signature red leather jacket with her family (birth) crest on the front. She recognised him as her former best friend Ian James who'd found out about her powers in high school and tried to exploit her for it until she told the police.

Ian bent down and hissed, "Rest in peace, Kent" and walked away from her, kicking her dropped files away from her. Clara began to cry in pain and heartache. She was so scared at what would happen to her. She was about to black out when a man with strawberry-blonde hair and dressed in a business suit appeared in front of her darkening vision "hey, it's gonna be okay, I'm gonna get you an ambulance" he said kindly, Clara shook her head at him "n-no, n-no a-ambulance, p-please?" she begged him, he looked like he was about to argue when he saw the crest on the front of her jacket.

Horatio Caine looked at the young girl and made the connection between the girl and The Blur, the young woman was The Blur! And something was slowly killing her, he looked about then back at the girl "look, I'm gonna help you, just tell me what to do" he asked her "t-the b-bracelet, p-please g-get o-off my w-wrist?" She stuttered. Horatio looked at the glowing green bracelet on her left wrist, he easily found the catch and threw it at the other end of the alley, away from The Blur.

Clara began to feel her strength slowly return to her and the officer helped her back up and handed her the files she'd dropped "thank you, you saved my life" she said, blushing crimson "it was the least I could do, for the girl who saved my son" he said.

Clara gave an awkward smile, but Horatio could see the panic and fear in her eyes "I won't tell anyone, Ms..?" "Kent, Clara Kent, I work for the Daily Planet in Metropolis" She said, she felt that she could trust this police officer with her identity.

Clara then said "I really have to go before anyone else finds out, officer..?" She asked "Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami Dade Police" he said, giving her his number so she could talk to him about what happened, but so that she could get out of the crime scene fast. Clara thanked him again and ran off with her super speed.

Horatio was stunned, this girl could heal herself fast and move extremely fast, and he wondered what else she could do. But he had to investigate the deaths of the two undercover police officers in that gangland firefight, which Clara had been caught in. The poor girl was barely nineteen and was always terrified that she would be recognised as The Blur, Horatio walked back over to where Calleigh, Eric and Ryan were standing "H, anything in that alley?" Ryan asked "nothing, Mr Wolfe, COD, Alexx?" He asked the medical examiner "both shot to death" Alexx said to Horatio.

Clara was lying on the bed in her hotel room, she thought back to what had happened in that ally. Why did Lieutenant Caine help her? Was it because she had saved his son? Or was it because he saw past the superhero she was and saw a frightened young woman, terrified someone would find out she wasn't exactly human, but raised as a human her whole life? Clara was jolted out of her musings by her phone going off "Clara Kent, Daily Planet" she answered, "Ms. Kent, it's Lieutenant Caine, I was wondering if you were able to come to the crime lab?" Horatio said. Clara's face lost its entire colour in panic.

"O-of course, L-Lieutenant" she stammered, shrugging off her jacket and putting on her smart black blazer as she got directions to the lab as Horatio hung up the phone. Horatio knew Clara was nervous about telling his team about her abilities, but she could trust his team and they could keep her secret.

* * *

Horatio knew that his team were trustworthy, excepting Tara Price. Kyle had told him of what she'd been doing, but let Tara carry on until he saw it for himself, Kyle also owed his life to Clara and wanted to meet her in person. She arrived at the lab and asked for Horatio "he's in his office, Ms...?" Catherine Keith asked Clara "Kent. Clara Kent" Clara replied as Catherine showed her to Horatio's spacious office where the majority of the day shift were there as well to meet her.

Eric Delko looked at the black haired young woman who came into the office, she wore a smart black business suit with a pair of smart glasses. She was very pretty and seemed to be a little shy with all the people in the office. "Ms Kent" H said as he got up from his desk and walked to her "Lieutenant Caine" she said, pulling nervously at the hem of her tight pencil skirt "no need to be nervous, Clara, my team won't tell anyone your secret" H said, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm the young reporter down.

Clara looked at the Miami day shift and smiled shyly at them "hi, name's Eric Delko" the Hispanic guy said, the lack haired man next to him said "Ryan Wolfe" the blonde girl next to him said "Calleigh Dunesque" the Hispanic girl beside her said "Natalia Boa Vasta" and the boy next to Horatio said "Kyle Harmon-Caine, I'm Horatio's son" Clara smiled at them and felt a little braver "I'm Clara, Clara Kent, I work for the Daily Planet in Metropolis, but I'm also The Blur, though Horatio knew that when he saved my life earlier today" she said.

Clara explained that she was also trying to figure out Lex's involvement with a former high school classmate of hers not just to exploit her abilities, but to make them like her, a Kryptonian. Eric looked at Horatio "H, there's no way we can do this alone" Clara looked at him "Eric, that's where my team comes in, just let me call the Green Arrow and see if I can get hold of that damned Green Lantern" she said and cursed when she thought of Harold 'Hal' Jordan, the Green Lantern for Earth and a childhood pen-pal of hers "Oliver, hey it's Clara, listen to me. I need you to get the League here, yes that includes Hal if you can get a hold of the bastard, what? Oliver Jonas Queen, you coulda told me, sorry Hal. Just get to Miami Dade Crime Lab will ya? In your civilian personas, great, AC's already in Miami? Good, meet you in a few, bye" Clara hung up


End file.
